f i c t i o n
by poisonburst
Summary: [HUNMIN ll FICLET ll BL] - "Tadi malam dia baru saja chatting denganku!" MinSeok berdiri dan menatap LuHan tajam./"Se-semalam?"/"Ya. Kenapa?"/"Tapi, SeHun sudah..."/MinSeok merasakan batu besar dijatuhkan tepat ke hatinya.


standard disclaimer applied.

NOTE[!]: Remake from my oldie fanfiction—also published on my Fictionpress account. I didn't do plagiarism or stuffs!

* * *

_Ada rasa sakit yang mendera di dalam tubuhku. Luka tak terlihat yang menyiksaku._

_Aku tak melihat darah yang mengalir keluar. _

_Aku tak melihat belati yang menyebabkan luka ini. Namun aku merasakan sakitnya._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

_Aku ingin belajar menerima kenyataan, betapa pun sakitnya itu._

_Namun… Aku ingin mengucapkannya. Satu dialog yang kurancang bertahun-tahun. Untuk sosoknya._

"_Annyeonghaseyo, Kim MinSeok imnida. Senang berkenalan denganmu… Oh SeHun…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_February 8th, 2013_

BubbleTea : _Suaramu sangat merdu, _Hyung.

Baozi : Jinjja_? Aku senang kalau kau menyukai suaraku. Besok kita bisa melakukan _AudioChat_ lagi 'kan? _

BubbleTea : _Tentu, _Hyung_! Mendengarkan suaramu tidak pernah membosankan. Sekarang maukah kau menekan ikon _Audio Chat_ sekali lagi? Nyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untukku ^^_

Jemari itu tanpa ragu menekan ikon _audio chat_ di sudut kiri atas _window Yahoo_ _Messenger_ yang dibukanya.

Lalu, sebuah suara indah dari pemuda pemilik pipi _chubby_ itu pun mengalun pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Namanya Kim MinSeok.

Ia hidup sendirian di sebuah _apartment _kecil yang ia sewa tidak jauh dari universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat tujuh tahun yang lalu, sejak saat itulah MinSeok memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, termasuk biaya kuliah dengan menjadi _waiter_ di sebuah _café_. Kadang kalau pemilik _café_ sedang berbaik hati, ia akan meminta MinSeok menyanyi. Yang itu artinya menambah penghasilannya. Walau pada akhirnya saat itu MinSeok harus lembur.

Semua yang mengenalnya pasti akan menganggap sosok MinSeok sebagai pribadi yang tertutup. Bahkan beberapa menganggap dia sangat dingin. Walau sebenarnya MinSeok tidak begitu, namun dia tidak berusaha merubah _image_ tersebut. Karena masih ada seseorang yang mau menerima semua sikap dan mengerti siapa MinSeok sebenarnya.

Sosok itu… Oh SeHun.

Sesama _orang_Korea yang kini sedang berada di Jerman. MinSeok mengenalnya dari sebuah _chatting_ acak di _Omegle_ dan berujung pada saling bertukar Y!M. Sudah hampir tiga tahun ini mereka berhubungan lewat Y!M. Tepat jam delapan malam MinSeok sudah harus duduk manis menunggu _pemuda_ penggemar _Miranda Kerr_dengan _nick name BubbleTea_ itu—_bubble tea_ adalah minuman _favorite_-nya.

Walaupun SeHun tak pernah mau _chatting_ lewat _Video Chat_, tapi MinSeok cukup puas, dan mulai berhenti memaksanya. Dia berkilah bahwa wajahnya sangat jelek, padahal dengan suara yang MinSeok dengar lewat _Audio Chat_ yang akhir-akhir mereka lakukan, karena SeHun bilang dia kecanduan dengan suara MinSeok, suara _pemuda_ itu terdengar sangat lembut. SeHun memiliki aksen 's' yang unik. Walau terkesan dingin—sama dengan MinSeok— tapi, terkadang SeHun bersikap manja dan MinSeok senang mengenalnya—hal itulah yang sangat ingin ia katakan padanya jika mereka bisa bertemu nanti.

"_Oh SeHun, aku senang mengenalmu."_

.

.

.

.

.

Langit di malam musim gugur terlihat cerah.

Angin menerpa kisi-kisi jendela, menimbulkan suara yang sedikit mengusik _pemuda_ yang sedang duduk tenang di depan sebuah _laptop_ yang menyala. Tangannya bergerak lincah menekan _tuts-tuts keyboard_.

_February 14th, 2013_

BubbleTea: _Semua orang bilang hari ini adalah Hari Kasih Sayang. Bagaimana denganmu, _Hyung_? Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?_

Baozi: _Hahaha kurasa kau lebih mengerti aku, Hunie. Aku tak peduli dengan hari-hari seperti itu :D Bagiku hari itu dan biasanya tak ada bedanya._

BubbleTea: Jinjja_? Kukira kau akan dapat banyak cokelat, _Hyung_ ;-)_

Baozi: _Siapa yang akan berbaik hati memberiku cokelat_?

BubbleTea: _Kalau aku di sana, aku menghujanimu dengan banyak cokelat, _Hyung :p

Baozi : _Aku akan menunggu saat itu, Oh SeHun_ ^^

BubbleTea : Hyung_, kau tidak akan menunggu lama untuk semua itu._

Baozi : _Apa maksudmu?_

BubbleTea _: __Aku sudah di Korea, _Hyung. _Dua hari yang lalu. Jadi maukah kau besok menemuiku?_

Baozi : JINJJA? _Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku atau sekedar ingin membuatku tidak bisa tidur, 'kan?_

BubbleTea : Aniyo, Hyung ^^ Besok _aku, Oh SeHun akan menemuimu di _café _tempatmu bekerja. __Aku janji._

Baozi : _Aku akan menunggumu. Atau aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak datang. #dan aku sangat serius asal kau tahu saja Oh SeHun_

BubbleTea : _Wow! Aku takut dengan ancamanmu, _Hyung

Baozi : _SeHun…_

BubbleTea : Waeyo, Hyung? O.o

Baozi : _Maukah kau _Video Chat_ denganku sekrang? Aku ingin melihat wajahmu… tidak lucu bukan jika besok aku salah orang._

Lama… tak ada balasan dari _pemuda_ di seberang.

Baozi : BUZZ

BubbleTea : _Kau yakin, _Hyung?

Baozi : _Sangat teramat yakin, Oh SeHun. Dengan begitu kalau wajahmu jelek aku bisa langsung meninggalkanmu :p_

BubbleTea : _Yah, kau jahat sekali, Hyung! T-T Tapi baiklah…_

_Baozi _: ^^

Jantung _pemuda_itu berdetak teramat kencang saat menekan _icon video chat_ yang memanggilnya dari _pemuda_ di seberang. Hati-hati jemari mungil itu menekan _answer._

Dan munculah satu wajah yang cukup membuatnya terpana dan terpesona.

Wajah dengan bibir tipis yang menampilkan satu senyum manis. Teramat sangat manis. _Hoodie_ warna _orange_ menutup kepalanya, menyembunyikan helaian rambutnya. Kulit _pale_ sewarna porselen terlihat di depan layar _laptop_ MinSeok. Lukisan wajah itu semakin sempurna saat dua sorot permata sewarna lelehan _caramel_ memandangnya dari seberang. Mata itu sedikit sendu. Tapi, MinSeok seolah telah terjebak dalam pesona satu karya Tuhan. Kebisuan yang dilatari senyum sang _pemuda_di seberang sontak terpecah saat _pemuda_ itu berucap lembut.

"_Annyeong_, MinSeok-_hyung._ Oh SeHun _imnida_… _Bangaptaseumnida_…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_February 15th, 2013_

Hari ini, MinSeok menuju _café_ tempatnya bekerja lebih semangat dari biasanya. Tentu saja sosok _pemuda_yang semalam _chatting_ dengannya itu yang menjadi alasan utamanya. MinSeok tak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya secara langsung. Matanya yang sedang sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas di meja tak pernah lepas dari lalu lalang pengunjung yang keluar masuk _café_. Namun hingga gelas ke tiga puluh selesai, wajah _pemuda_ bernama Oh SeHun itu tak terlihat.

"MinSeok-_hyung_. Tolong layani meja nomor 5." MinSeok mendengar suara KyungSoo, salah satu pekerja di _café_ ini juga. Mengangguk singkat, MinSeok meraih _note _dan bergegas menuju meja nomor 5.

Sesosok _pemuda_ berwajah gelisah terlihat duduk sendirian di meja yang terletak di samping jendela yang tepat menghadap ke taman di luar _café_. Wajahnya yang kelewat cantik untuk seorang _pemuda_ itu terlihat gelisah.

"_Annyeong,_" sapa MinSeok pada _pemuda_ yang berjengit karena terkejut dengan kedatangannya.

"_Annyeong_. _Ugh, mianhae_, saya tidak ingin memesan. Saya hanya ingin bertemu dengan—Kim MinSeok?"

_Pemuda_ itu memandang _tag name_ yang tertempel di dada MinSeok.

_"__Ya_?_"_

"Kau benar-benar Kim MinSeok atau _Baozi_?" tanya _pemuda_ itu sekali lagi.

_"__Ya__,"_ jawab MinSeok singkat.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

MinSeok mengangguk seraya menarik sebuah kursi di depannya.

"Namaku Oh LuHan… Aku kakak dari Oh SeHun…" _Pemuda_ bernama Oh LuHan itu memperkenalkan diri. Sementara satu perasaan tak nyaman mulai menyelinap dalam hati MinSeok.

Apalagi saat LuHan mengaku sebagai kakak dari SeHun.

"SeHun hari ini tidak bisa datang menemuimu," lanjutnya pelan.

_"__Kenapa__?_ Kemana SeHun?" MinSeok semakin tak mengerti. "Kenapa dia mengingkari janjinya untuk datang menemuiku?"

"SeHun…" Hati-hati sekali LuHan mengucapkan kata-katanya. "SeHun meninggal, MinSeok-_sshi_."

Deg.

Satu batu besar yang tak terlihat seolah menimpa MinSeok. Telak ke dalam hatinya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" tolak MinSeok mengingkari kenyataan yang coba diterangkan LuHan. "Jangan bercanda, LuHan-_sshi_…"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya. SeHun sakit."

"Dia tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia sakit!" elak MinSeok keras. Ia tak peduli nada suaranya mulai menarik perhatian pengunjung _café_ untuk melihat ke arah mereka.

"Dia berada di Jerman untuk mengobati sakit kanker otak stadium akhir yang dideritanya selama ini!" Kali ini suara LuHan mulai mengeras.

"TAPI, TADI MALAM DIA BARU SAJA _CHATTING_ DENGANKU!" MinSeok berdiri seraya menatap LuHan tajam. MinSeok tak mau begitu saja menerima kenyataan menyakitkan mengenai SeHun-nya.

"S–semalam?" LuHan terkejut dengan pengakuan MinSeok.

_"__Kenapa__?_ Kau terkejut?" tanya MinSeok kasar.

"Tapi, SeHun sudah meninggal sejak tiga hari yang lalu…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
